Love up high
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This story is slightly AU. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask have a nice night on top of a skyscraper.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Love up high**

**Sailor Moon is waiting on the top of a skyscraper in Tokyo. When she look at the huge digital time-display over on another skyscraper, she realize that she's been waiting for almost 4 hours now.**

"Dang! Why the fuck doesn't he show up? If he doesn't, I'll go home soon." says Sailor Moon in an angry tone.

To calm herself down a bit, Sailor Moon pull out the golden Star Locket and as she open it, the special music that means so much to her, starts to play and a soft light shine from the inside of the locket.

After listening to her special music for a few minutes, she feel much more relaxed.

"Baby...sorry that I'm late." says a voice that Sailor Moon would know anywhere anytime.

She stand up, turn around and sees Tuxedo Mask, her boyfriend.

"If you want me to forgive you for being so dang late you need to explain why and have a fuckin' good reason." says Sailor Moon in a hard sassy tone with hands on her hips and all.

"I couldn't for some reason transform into this form at first so that's what happened and let me say that you're cute when you're a little angry." says Tuxedo Mask.

"Okay. I forgive you, cause I can't be mad at you for long." says Sailor Moon. "I've been looking forward to this night for months."

"Me too, baby. Are you sure you're ready for this? I know that I am, but I want to make sure you are as well." says Tuxedo Mask.

"I'm so ready for this." says Sailor Moon with a sweet smile.

"Good. Let's do this then." says Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon pull off her short skirt and then open up her outfit around her pussy.

"Wanna touch me?" says Sailor Moon in a sexy confident tone that sound nothing like her normal voice.

"Of course." says Tuxedo Mask as he gently push 2 fingers into Sailor Moon's tight soft pussy.

"Seems like you're wet already...nice." says Tuxedo Mask in a deep manly tone.

"Yeah. Been very horny since breakfast." says Sailor Moon.

"Aww, poor sweet girl. Being horny for so many hours." says Tuxedo Mask in a calm friendly tone as he slowly move his fingers around in Sailor Moon's pussy.

"Sailor Moon likes!" says Sailor Moon in a childish tone.

"For a virgin, you're rather confident in your sexuality." says Tuxedo Mask.

"Aww! Thank you." says Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask stop using his fingers in Sailor Moon's pussy and Sailor Moon goes down on her knees, unzip Tuxedo Mask's black pants and starts to stroke his big stiff dick.

"Do it slow." says Tuxedo Mask.

"Yes." says Sailor Moon and does what her boyfriend tell her to.

5 minutes later.

"I wanna have real sex now. Take me here and now, Tuxedo Mask my love. Please make me your woman forever." says Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon goes down on all 4 and Tuxedo Mask push his dick into her pussy and begins to slowly fuck her from behind.

"Oh my gosh! Your dick is sooo big..." moans Sailor Moon.

"And your pussy is damn soft and tight. I like that." says Tuxedo Mask.

"Mmmm, yeah! Go on and take me now!" moans Sailor Moon.

"Okay, baby." whisper Tuxedo Mask as he starts to fuck his girlfriend hard and fast.

"Yes! Like that, awwww, mmmm, sooo nice..." moans Sailor Moon, clearly enjoying the feeling of being fucked all porn-style.

"Ah, yeah! Sailor Moon, you're sexy." says Tuxedo Mask.

"Of course I am." says Sailor Moon.

"Do you want me to cum soon or to hold back as long as I can?" says Tuxedo Mask.

"Don't freakin' hold back, please. Just bang me like hell and give me that sexy white cream." says Sailor Moon in a sexy friendly tone.

"Okay." says Tuxedo Mask.

"Awwww! So erotic and nice. So sexy. Tuxedo Mask, I love your big dick in me." says Sailor Moon.

"You're much more slutty than Sailor Mars ever been." says Tuxedo Mask.

"I know, but we shouldn't tell her that, cause she love being the one with the slut-reputation among the senshi." says Sailor Moon.

"I bet she's never had a fuck like this." says Tuxedo Mask.

"No, she hasn't...she's never been fucked by you." says Sailor Moon.

"Happy that you saved your first fuck for me, Sailor Moon?" says Tuxedo Mask.

"Aww! Totally!" says Sailor Moon. "Me always knew that you'd be my first stud. Could never imagine it being someone else."

"That's good to hear. I've wanted to fuck you since the first time we met." says Tuxedo Mask.

"Really? I had no idea, but even if you had asked for a fuck back then, I would have said no to that. I was too young at the time." says Sailor Moon. "I was a kid."

"You may have been a kid as far as your mental status goes, but your body was that of a young adult woman, not a little childish girl." says Tuxedo Mask.

"Okay...maybe that's true." says Sailor Moon.

"It's true, baby." says Tuxedo Mask. "You're very sexy."

"Aww, thanks!" says Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon has a sexy smile on her face so she really enjoy getting fucked by Tuxedo Mask.

"My love, cum in me soon. Please..." whisper Sailor Moon.

"Of course, baby." says Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask thrust his dick hard deep into Sailor Moon's pussy a few times and then cum in her.

"YES! SHIT, so fuckin' amazing!" moans Sailor Moon with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

"Baby, that was awesome." says Tuxedo Mask as he pull out his dick from Sailor Moon's sexy pussy.

"Yeah, super-awesome!" says a very happy Sailor Moon.

"You were moanin' a bit high when you had your orgasm. I hope no one heard you." says Tuxedo Mask.

"No fear. It's night." says Sailor Moon.

"That's true. Less chance of someone findin' out that you and I was fucking up here." says Tuxedo Mask.

"And it was an awesome fuck. Sexy and fun. Me liked it soooo much!" says Sailor Moon with a bright cute smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." says Tuxedo Mask. "It was really good for me too."

"Yeah. I noticed, cause you sprayed a lot of cum deep in my lil' pussy." says Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, we must do this again some other time, but we should be in my apartment then and not out here." says Tuxedo Mask.

"I really look forward to seeing your home, Darien...uh...I mean, Tuxedo Mask." says Sailor Moon.

"You know it's me?" says Tuxedo Mask.

"Well of course I do, my love." says Sailor Moon. "I knew by your voice."

"I think I know who you are as well. You are Serena Tsukino, aren't you?" says Tuxedo Mask.

"Yeah, I'm Serena Tsukino. Darien, now that we know each other's civilian identity I hope you'll stop being rude to me whenever you meet me when I'm just Serena." says Sailor Moon.

"Of course, baby. We can start dating as Darien and Serena too, if you want that..." says Tuxedo Mask.

"No, you and me have to stay a secret relationship. The other senshi doesn't know that I date you yet and that's exactly the way things have to be for now, okay?" says Sailor Moon.

"Why?" says Tuxedo Mask.

"Because my mom thinks I'm too damn young to date a man and Sailor Mars would go mad if she found out that I've been fucked." says Sailor Moon.

"Seems like your mom is a bit strict. You're 18 years old so you should be free to date no matter what your parents think about it." says Tuxedo Mask.

"Awww! Thanks so much, Darien." says Sailor Moon.

"You're welcome, Serena." says Tuxedo Mask.

"I should go home now." says Sailor Moon.

"Okay. I'll see you Friday night then." says Tuxedo Mask.

"Yeah. At the same time, right here?" says Sailor Moon.

"Yeah, of course. We meet here and then I'll take you to my place and we'll fuck again." says Tuxedo Mask.

"Awesome!" says Sailor Moon as she clap her hands in joy and jump up and down with a smile on her face, exactly like little kids do.

"Serena, you're cute when you act like a happy little sweetie." says Tuxedo Mask.

"Awww! Thank you!" says Sailor Moon as she gives Tuxedo Mask a nice soft hug.

"I love you, Serena." says Tuxedo Mask.

"I love you, Darien." says Serena.

"You're beautiful." says Tuxedo Mask.

"Thanks! Me should go home. Bye!" says Sailor Moon as she jump down from the skyscraper.

Tuxedo Mask simply stand there and look at his girlfriend jumping away into the night. He's already looking forward to next time he get to bang her all sexy and nice.

**The End.**


End file.
